The Reckoning of Siri
Siri is told to come to the Villain Legion castle with ZongueBob, Arwin, and Zhensi after Murdock kidnaps Kofern, Bongki, Sonny, and Sau. They claim they want the Astral Blade, but Murdock has different plans than what the Villain Legion suggests in regards to using it for their own goals. With Murdock proving too good for the heroes he's grown used to, how will the heroes save their comrades and hopefully stop Murdock? Scenes 'The Captured Loungers Meet Murdock' Villain Legion Castle *Murdock: (As the four were trapped in a magic cage)... *Kofern: Dude, you're the freakiest bastard I've ever seen! *Sau: And it's not even an Opiqian nor a Beamfly. Based on what I can get, he looks like a reason why they shouldn't have kids. *Kofern: Blasted cage!... What do you want with us anyway? If it's the Astral Blade, don't bother. Lots of people have tried to get it and failed. So you and your friends are wasting their time. *Murdock: Well, I'm not lots of people. Don't bother trying to escape. That cage is resistant and adaptable to any magic except mine. *Bongki: Yeah, sure, nice try, bug-eyes! *Murdock: You calling me a liar? *Bongki: Well it ain't for nachos, ya giant lantern googler! *Murdock: Ugh?! Dissprectful even at my mercy?! *Bongki: Tch, or lack there off. *Murdock: Don't believe me? Malefion? (Malefion tried to unlock it with a spell, but it ended up openiing it up, to Murdock's shock!)... WHAT THE FUCK?! *Malefion: "Uh, sorry Murdock, we, kinda have to half-ass the cage because we couldn't find any Opiqianian metal and had to settle for normal iron instead." *Bongki gave a smug confident stare as Murdock grumbled! *Murdock: "THAT DIDN'T MEANT I LIED?! These incompident minor servents just failed TO DO A PROPER OPIQIAN CAGE RIGHT?! Ugh, whatever! This deminstraightion doesn't count! I'll just have to lock this entire room with a proper Opiqian lock instead! Because of your impudence, you can forget about having this sandwich! *Kofern: Actually, we're full! But I'm a good cook, so why don't you let us out of this cage and we'll GIVE YOU A TASTE? *Murdock:... That kind of nonsense may work with these fools, but not on me! (Sighs disappointed) You're nothing like the heroes these villains made you out to be. You're overconfident and cocky. How disappointing. You're disappointments. *Kofern: Well you look like an alien clown. See, we can bad mouth ya too, ya giant ass clothes eater. (Pointing at Ferris) At least THAT mook came dressed for a good time. *Ferris: Well actselly yes, I kinda do, actselly. *Murdock: "DON'T ENCOURAGE THEM, IMBACILE?!" *Kofern: So how do you expect to claim the Astral Blade? *Murdock:... Let's just say... I'm full of surprises. *Kofern: Whatever you say, Clown Bug! *Murdock: "(GROWLS)?! (Quietly) The sooner that brat comes here, the better?!" 'Murdock Betrays the Villain Legion' Villain Legion Castle *Murdock: (As Siri charges in with Arwin)... You made it. *Siri: (Points her Blade at him)... I'm only going to say this once: Let them go! *Murdock:...... You think that thing can hurt me? You don't know what I can do. Just hand it over- (He got blasted as the two fought the Villain Legion as Siri and Arwin busted open the cage joined by Zhensi and ZongueBob)... *Kofern: Siri! You did it!!! *Murdock got up, more furious then ever?! *Siri: ".... Jusrt give up, Murdock?! You'll never get the Astrel Blade. *Murdock:.... Ya know whart? SCREW IT, SCREW IT?! I don't want to wield the stupid thing?! IN FACT, I NEVER WANTED TO!!! I WANTED TO DESTROY IT!! *All Heroes and Villains:... Whaaaaaaaaaa? *Murdock:.... I want it destroyed. *Spectage:... That was not part of the agreement! *Murdock: I'm the one leading, so I have altered the agreement. The Blade cannot be controlled by others. It can only be destroyed. *Ragen:... Explain yourself! *Murdock: Isn't it obvious? Has it ever occurred to you how I am an expert at Beamfly and Opiqian lore? (He reveals himself to be half-Opiqian half-Beamfly)... *Arwin: HE'S A HYBRID?! *ZongueBob: HE'S A HYBRID?! *Murdock: Surprised? *Familiar: You were supposed to get the Blade, not withhold this information and destroy it!!! *Murdock: GET WITH THE PROGRAM, YOU FOOLS!!! I used you! I have been seeking to destroy the Astral Blade for a long time! My parents' races executed them, and if I hadn't been saved by a fathomable amount of hybrid magic, I would've been executed too! I swore to destroy them both for their crimes against me! Starting, with, this! *Spectage:... TRAITOR!!! (They were frozen in place) *Murdock:... So, Siri... Do we have a deal? *Siri:... I don't even know how to destroy it. The queen said it was indestructible. *Murdock: Indeed it is.... But not against itself. You must destroy it with it's own magic. I know the spell. It's the one that Meck taught you lest you go corrupt and try to misuse it.... *Siri:... The Forscension Spell? *Murdock: Precisely. Your friends are waiting! *Sonny:... No, Siri, stop! *Siri:... (Sighs) No! (De-capitates the surprised Murdock as everyone stared in shock)...... *Murdock: "AGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! YOU ACCURSED WITCH?! YOU ACCURSED WITC- (Siri blows the head up!) (The Body itself fell apart into dust and fell into nothing).....:" *Master Crobra came in.... *Master Crobra: "..... (Chuckles confidently).... My added effect worked like a charm?" *Ragen: "MASTER CROBRA?!" *Jokey: "Okay, what the heck happened?!" *Sonny: "Ya see, Crobra was still rather mad at Murdock for usurping his leadership title. So he secretly teamed up with us and gave Siri the ability to turn Murdock into a pure-blooded Opiqian when she blasted him. And when he made the mistake of admiting his true intentions, Siri finished off Murdock from there." *Spectage: ".... Master Crobra, I beg for your forgiveness. You were right about Murdock, we, we never should've trusted him!" *Master Crobra: "I'm glad you said that, Spectage.... Almost a shame that as first act of being leader again, YOU ARE HERE-BY BOOTED OUT OF THE LEGION FOR EVER ALLOWING THAT BUG AMONG US?!" *Spectage: "(Gasps)... But, Master Crobra, please, he, he tricked me too!" *Master Crobra: "No excuses, you phathic worm! You were the most supportive of his sceames! You calling him a traitor is nothing but buyer's remorse! The Dark Radicals have offictally declared us unfit to become the new VA, and your removal is our best chance to at least have some means to earn their forgiveness?! On top of that, to even come close to worthiness again, even I have to come to adopt Tex's practices of balencing our evilness?! And believe me, I am not too crazy for that, but if it means that at the least that the Legion even goes back on the path of even being considered, THEN HALLALUA TO TEX?! I hope this will inspire you to balence out your evilness as well if you even want the good doctor's team to give you a chance, cause your name is SOLLIED to ALL OF THE VA, FROM HENCEFORTH?!" *Spectage: "Crobra, please, I, I want to make it up for you, my one true lord, I-" *Master Crobra raised his hand against Spectage, hand filled with a deadly blast.... *Spectage: "..... No master, please, anything but that?!" *Master Crobra: ".... If you value your misterable life.... THEN LEAVE?! NOW?! AND NEVER RETURN?!" *Spectage was defeated and was forced to run away from the castle.... *Master Crobra: ".... (Looks at the heroes) As for you heroes.... We'll be generious to let you all leave unharmed.... But heed this warning. Next encounter.... Tis business as usual." *Ruke: "Well, this place gives us the creeps anyway, so okay! We're, goneso! (The group left)...." *Master Crobra: "..... Any other, Murdock buttkissers I should be made aware of?" *The Villain Legion kept silent..... *Master Crobra: ".... Good. Now, let us take a year long break of our usual ways for now. It's kinda apart of an agreement with them, in return of allowing me to return to the Legion's leader position." *Ragen: "If I may, rightful Master Crobra.... What exactly did Murdock have to gain trying to betray us like that?" *Master Crobra: "... Depends, how many of you are familier with what occured with a human named Xehanort?" *Crokton:... Go on. *Master Crobra: ".... It's, complicated to say, but let's just say, awhile back, he betrayed a simular group known as "The Villain Leage" for what is considered as "The Great Cycle", which is basicly, a glorifived controled end of the universes. (The villains were surprised by that). At first, I hoped that the Great Cycle was unitge only to the Lougers' universes, but then..... I discovered that we have our OWN Great Cycle here in our universes, although our Great Cycle has a radically different origin and purpose compaired to theirs." *Ragan: "If I may be bold to ask.... What exactly, is the Great Cycle about?" *Crobra: It's what happens when an entire dimension and it's hearts are swallowed up into the biggest connection plain of existence, known as "Kingdom Hearts", of which was best brought up in our universes when the Lougers dealt with the situation of Xzama...... But, as much as some of us would wish this would be the last we ever have to worry about such nonsense..... Murdock could be only one of the harbingers trying to bring it here in whatever method possible... For a single master. *Crokton: "Ya kidding me?! Can't it just turn out that Murdork was a solatary maniac in all this?!" *Crobra: "Wishful thinking would not help our potaintionally percaliaious situation! That was what got Spectage booted out of our group!" *Karrer: "So, I guess with that crazy feline out, I trust this means we'll have PROPER standerds now?" *Crobra: "Don't enjoy this TOO much! It's only to de-taint our reputation to the Dark Radicals in the name of being successors of the VA, cause even BEFORE Murdock became a thing, even I have to admit that Spectage tried too hard as a villain and is an disbandsion-wrothy risk! To be fair to Tex, even if his standerds are restriction, to his credit, the VA did avoided disbanding early CAUSE how his standerds eased serious fears that would've motivated aims to take down villains sooner, the price of slow conquest and missed oppertunies aside! Afterwords, short of any more extremes like trusting another Murdock or any likely assusiates, most of anything goes! It's just sad that even I have to come appresiate Tex abit more after this mess?!" *Karrer: "Hey, in time, you'll learn the love the guy." *Crobra: "(Rolls eyes in annoyence) I'll go as far as to admit in being enlighten to his ways, AND THAT'S ALL YOUR GETTING?! Now, all of you! Dismiss!" Meanwhile... *???:... (Sighs)... I should've figured that Murdock would misunderstood my desires for the Asteral blade. When I said it was the key to this universes great cycle, he had to go to assume that destroying it would allow actcess to it?! The Blade is litterally the key to activating the cycle though keeping it intact to use for the Great Igniter! Destroying it would've ruined everything?! Why did I expected a hybrid to be useful?!...... No matter...... I have been alive for too long seeing nothing change... And yet it's still nothing but destruction and imbalance. But that's about to change.... (A dark Xehanort-style Jellifer was seen)... Because I am the only one with the gift of true balance. I will activate the great cycle, PROPERLY, not how my embarrisment of a student done things! Transcript Coming soon... Material 'Songs/Music/Videos' Coming soon... Category:MetroScreamingMayor8841 Category:Season 4 Episodes